Adira's Heart
by Angie Chick
Summary: Adira learns a secret of her heritage on top of dealing with her newly-formed powers and life. Can she handle it on top of the memories of her past in the country of Wyonitu’g? AU and possibly OC for some X-Men Evo characters.
1. The Endless End of Life

Disclaimer: At this point, I own nothing but Adira, her family, her country, her language, and my socks. Anyone want to give me Lance and Gambit for my birthday? Come on! I'll settle for one!

A/N: Well, this is my new fanfic. I have most of the plot laid out in my head, but I'm prone to not finishing stories so you may want to strongly consider reviewing and giving me ideas and praise. Maybe a couple kitty treats? :)This is going to be AU because: 1.) Adira's country and language don't exist in any other world. 2.) I'm adding and taking away people from the Brotherhood, and it may not make sense, but I just want it that way.

* * *

"Looking back at me I see  
That I never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in  
Things I cannot win  
You are the antidote that gets me by  
Something strong  
Like a drug that gets me high"

The Brotherhood walked into The Bedlam, a little club in Bayville, and heard a rock band playing a cover song.

"Who's this?" Lance asked.

Todd said, "They're called The Endless End of Life. They're name's kind o' lame, but they're pretty good."

But Lance didn't hear him. He was too busy watching the band. He was staring at the lead singer and guitarist.

He looked at his friends, "She looks different."

Gambit said, "Nah, she just another rock star. What so different 'bout her?"

It couldn't have been her clothing, for she was just wearing a sleeveless leather shirt that showed off her bellybutton ring, dark jeans with a chain attacked to the back, and a dark maroon scarf around her neck.

"What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I amI never meant to be so cold"

"I don't know, really," said Lance, staring up at her and trying to figure it out.

"She's got a lot of piercings," Tabitha said.

Lance replied, "That's not it."

"How many _does_ she have?" Rogue said.

Todd counted, "Three on each ear, one on the bellybutton, one on the nose, and one lip ring. That's..."

"Nine," Pietro finished.

"And I'm sorry about all the lies  
Maybe in a different light  
You could see me stand on my own again  
Cause now I can see  
You were the antidote that got me by  
Something strong like a drug that got me high"

"Maybe it's her hair," Rogue said.

Everyone looked at her strangely. Having long black hair with dark red streaks wasn't quite as noticeable as Rogue's red and white locks.

"_What?_" she defended.

Todd said, "Yo, I know it! She's freakishly tall! Gotta be at least six feet!"

"I t'ink she's hot," Gambit said, eyeing the girl on stage.

"What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold"

"I don't think it's her looks. I think it's how she's acting. She's really gettin' into the music and having a good time," said Lance.

The group chorused, "Oh."

"Yo, that's lame," Todd said.

"I never meant to be so coldI never really wanted you to see  
The screwed up side of me that I keep  
Locked inside of me so deep  
It always seems to get to me  
I never really wanted you to go  
So many things you should have known  
I guess for me there's just no hope  
I never meant to be so cold"

"She's not bad. Her guitar playing it really good, and when she sings in a minor key like that, it makes the song sound mysterious," Lance said.

Tabby replied, "Dude, that's a li'l too insightful for me. Just dance with me."

She took his arm and pulled him onto the dance floor.

"What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold"

The band then sang "Home" by Three Days Grace, "Ugly" by The Exies, and three of their own songs. When it was time for the next group, they packed up backstage went into the main area to sit at a table in a corner, far from the stage.

When the Brotherhood stopped dancing the went back to their table and sat down.

Lance took a drink of his Sprite and said, "Well, lookie what we have here. The chick's two tables over."

He got up and, followed by Todd, walked over to the band.

He said, "Hey, this seat taken?"

"There's no seat there."

Lance grabbed a chair from underneath someone at the next table and sat down, "There is now."

The girl rolled her eyes, "Who are you two?"

"My name's Lance, and this is Todd, but we call him Toad. What's your name?"

"I'm Adira. What do you want?"

Todd interrupted, "Yo, you have an accent. Where you from?"

"I doubt you've ever heard of it. I'm from the country of Wyonitu'g. Any other prying questions?" she said.

"Where's that?" said Lance.

She replied, "It's a little island of the coast of India. No one knows where we were originally from because our language is so different and our physical characteristics are so varied. Want another lesson? I'm willing to teach you one."

She looked at him threateningly.

"Hey, Addy, go get us some drinks," said a young man with long black hair.

She sneered, "Why me? I always get them."

"You can pass for twenty-one. We can't," the redheaded man on her other side said.

Adira got up, "Fine, but it'll be the cheap kind. I'm broke until we get payed for a couple more gigs."

When she got back, Lance asked, "So, how old are you?"

"I'm eighteen, but that idiot bartender doesn't check, and he thinks I'm twenty-one," Adira looked as though she wanted to chuckle.

"Come on, Addy. Smile! You're the cheeriest person we know!" said the dark-haired man sarcastically.

"Shut up, Richmond."

"Awe, man! Don't call me that!"

"What, Richie's better?"

"Oh shut up!"

Lance and Todd just sat there chuckling at their sibling-like relationship.

Adira left the table for a moment and came back with six beers, to save another trip.

Lance said, "So, do you go to school?"

"Yeah, I just transferred from Guymond, just south of here. I'm starting at Bayville High tomorrow," she said before she took a sip of her beer.

Lance tried to hide his smile as Todd said, "Hey, that's where we go!"

Wilford, the man with red hair, said, "She'll see you at school tomorrow. Adira can't hold her liquor worth a shit, and her eyes are starting to glaze over. Pretty soon she won't remember English."

Her two friends dragged her out the door as she said, "Hey! I can hold my liquor just..."

"Fine?"

"Yeah. That's it."

"Sure you can."

* * *

A/N: So, what do you guys think? I wouldn't mind some suggestions of little things to throw in, even though most of the plot is already laid out in me brain. Remember, reviews always help a writer keep on going. :) 


	2. Rainy Day

Disclaimer: I sold my socks so all I own is Adira, her family, her country, her language, and this shiny new penny.

A/N: I began this chapter just after the last one just because the ideas are fresh on my mind (and I got an extra hour of computer time). Not sure if I'll finish it today, but even if I do, I might not post it for a while.

Review Responses:  
Shippou1990 - Hehe, thanks for the review. I didn't expect one on the first chapter. That's awesome.You sound like my friends do. I wrote more, see? Happy now? Good. :P

* * *

She stood in a little area between the gym and a storage building at school the next day when she lit up a cigarette. 

"Smoking's not allowed on campus, you know."

She rolled her eyes as Lance Alvers walked up to her.

"What's your deal? You're everywhere I am.'

Lance smiled and leaned against the wall casually, "Just lucky coincidences, I guess."

Adira snorted, "Yeah, lucky."

"So, you wanna go catch a movie or somethin' tonight?" He played with a strand of her hair.

"No, and don't touch my hair."

She started to walk off, but he reached for her arm. His hand stopped two inches from her as though there might be an invisible barrier around her.

"Are you a mutant?"

She stopped an turned her head, "Am I a _what_?"

"A mutant. You know, with like powers and stuff."

"Are you feeling okay?"

Lance sighed and made the ground rumble, "I feel just fine."

Adira pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, thinking back to remember what she had heard about these "mutants". When she put her hand down, a static gust of wind seemed to shoot out of her hand, and it made a branch from a nearby tree fall to the ground. Her eyes widened.

"I know people you can help you control that," Lance said.

"NO!"

With that, Adira bolted away and wasn't seen at school for the rest of the day.

&&

A knock sounded at the door.

"Go away."

A man spoke, "Ms. Incuqui (A/N: in-sue-key), my name is Professor Xavier. I have an institute which can help you control those powers of yours."

"I said _go away_."

She sent a chair flying toward the door.

"Please let us in. We can help you," said a woman.

"Just leave, will you?"

A gruff voice spoke this time, "We know you don't want to hurt nobody, and we know you know how dangerous this could be. We're just here to help."

The three heard the deadbolt unlock, and they let themselves in.

"This is a nice place..." said the woman, trying to be kind.

It wasn't a nice apartment. It was tiny and cramped, and it needed a paint job. A couch and chair were squeezed in by the little dusty window, and another chair was on the other side of the room, the kitchen area. The door across from them was open to reveal an even smaller room with only a giant can of popcorn (decorated with winter scenes) being used as a table (A/N: I got this idea from my own parents. They have like two or three scattered around the living room that they use as tables to like set soda on and stuff. They collect them at Christmas. I just thought it was kind of funny.) and a twin-sized bed.

Adira gestured for the three to sit down, "How do you know?"

"I have invented a machine called Cerebro which tells me when a mutant's powers develop. It also tells me their location and a small profile," said the man called Professor Xavier.

"What do you know about me?"

"Your full name is Adira Hasna Faridah Incuqui, you are eighteen years old, you were born in a country called Wyonitu'g, you didn't learn English until you were ten, and all of your family members are dead. Your powers have to do with energy. You can send blasts of it, and you can put up shields, from what we can figure. It is sometimes so strong that it can get electric, and that could possibly lead to new powers in the future."

She thought for a long time and finally said, "So, who are you all?"

"This is Ororo, otherwise known as storm, and this is Logan, also called Wolverine. They help out at the institute I own. It is to help people like yourself control mutant powers."

The conversation went on for another fifteen minutes, and Adira tried to sum it up for herself, "So I'm a mutant because my genes are mutated, and that gives me special powers. My powers have to do with energy, and they could evolve quickly. You all run an institute for people like me, and you help them control their powers."

Storm smiled, "That's the gist of it."

"I'm not sure if I want to join..."

"Just think about it," Professor Xavier smiled and headed to the door along with Storm and Wolverine.

After they left, Adira lied down on the old couch and stared at the ceiling. She listened to the neighbors fighting downstairs and dogs barking in the alley outside. She grabbed her jacket and left.

She walked down Main Street and listened to her own footsteps. She began to think about her past, back when she was a child in Wyonitu'g. Before she knew it, she was so into the memories that she began to shake. She was having trouble staying stable so she leaned against a brick wall and slid down it. Holding onto her knees, she noticed a drop of water, and another. Soon it was pouring down rain.

"Why me?" Adira suppressed the tears welling up in her eyes.

She tried to listen to her surroundings to distract herself. She heard loud laughter, probably from more than one person. It was coming from behind her. She looked up and realized there was a window above her. She read the sign next to the door. It said Le Petit Café Brun in fancy gold letters that were chipped with age.

Adira entered the little place and sat down at the counter.

"What can I get you, babe?" a woman in her early thirties asked.

"Uh, I'll have a coffee, I guess."

"Comin' right up."

A moment later the brunette named Sherry set a cup of coffee in from of the girl and studied her face.

"What's troublin' ya, darlin'?"

Adira looked up from her cup, "What makes you think something's wrong?"

"Your mascara's smeared."

"It's raining outside."

"Rain doesn't make your eyes bloodshot and put a frown on your face."

The young woman just sat there and sipped her coffee.

"Man trouble?"

"No."

"Friendships?"

"No."

"School?"

"I'm just having a tough time, okay?"

"Fine, I was just wonderin'..."

She ordered another coffee and listened to the conversations going on around the room.

"AH! Vatch it! Zat was my tail!"

"Like, _sorry_! I didn't mean to!"

Adira turned slightly in her chair so she could watch the group out of the corner of her eye.

Did he just say _tail_? she thought.

A young man at the table stood up and said, "We better head home. Curfew's in twenty minutes."

"Gee, don't be such a party pooper, Scott!"

The group reluctantly payed and left the little café.

Adira turned back around.

"So, what exactly is this place? It doesn't seem very French to me."

"Oh, when Mike bought it he didn't have enough money for a new sign so he just kept it. I guess it sort of fits because this is a coffee shop."

The young woman thought for a moment and then mumbled something.

"Sorry, what was that? You'll have to speak up, darlin'."

Adira's voice was barely audible, "I said, do you have any job openings?"

"Oh, sure we do!" she said as she pulled an application out of a drawer and handed it to the girl.

She needed some money, and her band's gigs just couldn't pay the bills.

Adira stayed in that little café for two hours just drinking coffee and trying to clear her head. When she finally left, she held her coat close to her; the rain had gotten even worse. Thinking about her life, she just wandered the streets, not paying attention to where she was going. She finally made a decision.

&&

He opened the door to see a young woman standing in the pouring rain, her makeup smeared. She looked worse for the wear, and as though she had been crying.

* * *

A/N: A bit of a cliffhanger, but not much of one. So what do you think of it to this point? Worthy of the trash bin? I hope you guys like this so far. Remember, it could be a mite hard for me to continue this if y'all don't review. ;) As always, please give me suggestions for little scenes and stuff to spice this story up. :) Please excuse it if anything looks weird in this story because the editor on this site totally sucks and deletes a lot of symbols and stuff. 


End file.
